Ice Cream Weirdos
by otaku-at-best
Summary: Natsu, and Lucy meet each other at an ice-cream parlor, what do they do when it becomes a regular thing? (NaLu, and slight GaLe) {Disclaimer: I don't anything, but the plot the characters belong to Hiro Mashima} (COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV:

"IT'S FRIDAY! "

I screamed in my best friend's Levy ear, but I guess it didn't matter since she was just as excited as I am.

Why are we, so excited you ask?

BECAUSE HALF PRICE ON ICE-CREAM DAY! Every friday after school the ice-cream parlor, by where Levy, and I live sells its ice-cream half off.

Nothing sells better than half priced ice-cream.

But surprisingly their not very busy. Even though they have the best ice-cream in all of Magnolia.

"Lu-chan what flavor are you gonna have this time? "

Levy said, while snapping me out of my delicious daydream.

I stroked my imaginary beard.

"I don't know Levy, maybe...chocolate, and strawberry?"

"But you always get that!" she anime sweat-dropped.

After a few minutes of bickering we had finally arrived at said place.

We are immediately greeted after walking in by Mira.

A girl not that much older than ourselves that works at the parlor.

Levy, and I make our way to our usual spot towards the back of the parlor.

We talk about all of the school projects that we have to do, and how highschool is a pain in the ass.  
"One Chocolate, and Strawberry for Lucy, and Chocolate-chip cookie dough for Levy."

"Thanks" We say simultaneously.

We sat there in tasteful silence.

When the thing I heard almost made me choke.

"I would like the Ghost Pepper ice-cream please."

 _"They sell a ice-cream like that?!"_

 _"_ Okay hold on a moment"

Whoever would order such an ice-cream had to be weird.

I look up to see who ordered the hot/frozen treat, to see pink hair?!

 _"Okay first, super hot ice-cream now pink hair, and people call me weird"_

I look over to see Levy to see her practically drooling. Following her eyes, I see a really tall guy with black hair, and piercings all over his face.

 _"I didn't think Levy would go for that type. This calls for...teasing"_

"Hey Levy?"

"Hn?"

"I think that guy with the piercings winked at you"

"WHAT?!"

I double over seeing, as everyone in the parlor is staring at Levy, with questioning, and concerned faces.

Especially piercings guy.

She bows, and apologizes for being loud.

She sits down, and starts hitting me repeatedly, but my laughs don't cease.

After gathering my breath, I finally say, she should just go talk to him which she immediately rejected.

I threatened her, saying that if she didn't go I would.

Well that made her spring to life, and strike up a conversation.

I noticed that the piercings guy, was sitting next to Ghost Pepper boy.

And I couldn't help but wonder if his hair was naturally pink.

I soon found myself staring when Levy had to snap me out of my thoughts once again.

I look up to she her smirking, I come back with one of my own.

"So what's his name? "

She rolled her eyes.

"His name is Gajeel Redfox, he's nice in his own way, he sings, and plays the guitar."

"That's slot of information, did you introduce yourself, or just talk about him? "

She said she did introduce herself, but she insisted on calling her _Shrimp._

She hit me, when I laughed at her again.

 _"How rude"_ I rubbed my probably bruised arm.

She keep going on, and on about Gajeel, but my thoughts keep going to Pinkie instead.

"-and his friends name is Natsu Dragneel. "

My head snapped up, of hearing about Fire Breath.

 _"Natsu_ _Dragneel_ _huh? "_

Even his name was unique, and the more I thought about him the more I keep wondering about his hair.

Author's Note: My new Nalu fanfic, is it good so far? Should I continue? Please favorite, and review my story. Bye~✌


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV:**

It's been a few Friday's since I've seen Natsu at the parlor.

 _"Maybe he just doesn't like ice-cream as much as I do"_

I was currently stuffing my face with Pistachio ice-cream.

When familiar pink tuffs of hair come into my vision.

 _"It's him?! "_

I saw Natsu glance at me, but quickly looked away.

I noticed that he once again he had gotten the Ghost Pepper ice-cream.

What kind of spicy tolerance does one have to eat that?

After Mira gave him the tastebud burning dessert, he started walking towards me.

 _"Is he gonna talk to me?"_

"Hey, is anyone sitting here?"

He tried to ask nonchalantly.

I just shook my head.

He could have sat anywhere else in the parlor, there were many other seats.

After awhile the silence between us got awkward, so I decided to speak up, but he beat me to it.

"So... What's your name? "

 _"I forgot he didn't know my name"_

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia"

"That's a nice name you have there Luigi!"

I gaped at him.

 _"Luigi?!"_

"It's Lucy"

"Larry?"

"Lucy! "

"Llama? "

"WHO WOULD NAME THEIR CHILD LLAMA!? "

"That's what I was wondering"

 _"I give up! "_

 _I sent a glare._

"So Luigi what school do you go to? "

Undoing my glare, I answered.

"Fairy tail Academy"

"Wahhh Me too! "

I practically spit out any ice-cream that was in my mouth.

 _"How did I not notice a guy with pink hair in my school?! "_

 _"_ What class are you in?"

"2-A"

"Oh, I'm in 2-E"

 _"That's why"_ I anime sweatdropped.  
We spent hours just talking about random things.

Mostly how weird each other were about the ice-cream we picked.

He insisted that having your ice-cream hot was better than having it cold.

It made no sense!

We slowly started to make our was to other things like, why his hair is pink.

Instead of answering my question, he just kept telling me that it was _salmon_ not pink.

I noticed that he was wearing a scarf, even though it almost summer.

He told me that it was something his father had gave him before he left.

We continued to talk, oblivious to what time it was until Mira told us that they were going to close soon.

She told Natsu to walk me home since it was dark outside.

I tried telling her that I was fine by myself, but she wouldn't listen.

We had past my apartment a few times, since we weren't paying attention.

When we finally decided it was time to actually go to my house, I was actually all little depressed that we couldn't talk longer.

I was fixing to walk into my apartment when, I faintly here him say.

"See you at school Luce."

I don't know why but the sentence made my heart flutter.

I do know one thing though, is that Natsu, and I seem to click.

And I liked that feeling.

 **Author's Note: Here's the second chapter hope you enjoy all the dialogue** **sorry if you don't like it. ≥** **﹏≤** **. Enjoy!Bye~✌**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV:**

*beep* *beep*

 _'Stupid alarm'_

Regardless of not wanting to I get up, and go to the bathroom doing my morning routine.

A little while after that I was already making my way through the front door, turning the key, and locking it.

"Hey Lu-chan!"

Turning around to see my best friend Levy of course. We proceed to walk to school.

On the walk there we keep talking about all the books, and how the movies just weren't the same.

Getting so absorbed by talking about books, we were nearly late for school, but luckily we passed through the door right before the bell.

 _ **~Timeskip**_ _ **to lunch~**_

Finally we get the best subject of the day...LUNCH!

Levy, and I connected our desks, so we could eat together.

I was about to dig into my delicious Subway sandwich when...

"Luce! "

I nearly did a spit take, when I heard him.

 _'I forgot he also goes here! "_

I mentally face-palm.

So that's how we ended up eating lunch with Natsu, and somehow we meet his friend Gray. Who apparently just came to get rid of this Juvia girl.

Regardless I liked having a bunch of friends to eat with, I was never bored.

I soon found myself zoning out.

"UGH, GRAY FIGHT ME!"

Well that snapped me out of my thoughts. Why the hell are they fighting?!

"Don't feel like it Flame Ass. " Gray sneered turning his attention back to his food.

"I SAID FIGHT ME ICE STRIPPER! "

This surprisingly got Gray to fight Natsu.

Levy, and I just sat there with the biggest anime sweat-drops.

"Do you think this is normal? " I whispered to her.

"...Maybe?" she answered more like a question.

"NATSU, GRAY! ARE YOU TWO _FIGHTING?! "_

I look towards the door, to the scary pissed student council president Erza Scarlet.

Natsu, and Gray quickly jumped into a hug.

"Oh no Erza, we're the best of friends! Right Gray? "

"Yeah!"

Erza looking pleased turned to walk away, but not without giving them a warning glare. Not only sending shivers down their spines, but Levy, and mine also.

 _'They sure are an_ _interesting_ _pair.'_

 **Author's Note : Thanks for reading this crappy chapter, sorry I didn't update sooner. Bye~✌**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu's** **POV:**

 _'Erza sure is_ _scary_ _'_ I thought while still visibly shivering.

But I quickly shook it off, and made my way back to Lucy.

"Hey, Luce what'd you doing after school?"

"Going to the ice-cream parlor, why?" she asked.

I just grinned, and answered that I just wanted to spend time with her. Which made her face turn slightly pink. _'Is she sick?'_

I walked over to her, and touched my forehead with my own.

"N-natsu what are y-you doing?!" she screetched her face turning scarlet now, it took all my might not to cover my ears, but instead I proceeded to do what I'd been doing the the first place.

"Hmm...you don't seem to be running a fever" I said, and with that she fell on the ground.

I just cocked my head in confusion.

 _'Luce is so weird'_ I thought to myself.

 **Lucy's POV:**

 _'A FEVER?! Natsu you are the most dense person I know!'_ I sweatdropped.

"Geez, he'll probably never know I like him" "Yeah, impossible" I mumbled.

"What's impossible Lu-chan?" asked Levy that literally just popped out of thin air.

"LEVY?! " and once again I was on the ground, but this time it hurt a lot more.

"Sorry, Lu-chan I didn't mean to scare you are you okay?" she franticlly asked while helping me up.

Even though she sounded sorry, she looked like she was holding in laughter.

 _'Rude'_

 **Levy's POV:**

I actually heard what Lu-chan said, but I didn't expect her to freak out when I came, it was very funny, so I tried to hide it.

 _'Hmm, Lu-chan likes Natsu, I ship it'_ and before I knew it I started quietly laughing to myself like a crazy person.

 **Lucy's POV:**

Levy all of a sudden started laughing to herself, and it's starting to creep me out, so I slowly backed away, and left.

.

.

It's after school now, so I packed up my things, and headed off for the parlor.

Before I even realized that I wasn't alone anymore, someone spoke.

"Hey, Luce"

Luckily this time someone caught me before I could fall.

I looked up to my savior to see Natsu, oh yeah he wanted to come with me.

He was giving me that grin that only he could pull off, the one that only fit on his face.

Slightly blushing again, I got out of his grasp, and started walking towards the parlor fast, but not fast enough to lose him, just enough to leave Natsu behind.

He soon caught up, and we talked about random things, and the ice-cream we would buy, again debating on which was the better flavor.

I couldn't think of a better way to spend my evening other than what I'm doing right now.

 **Author's Note: I'm sooooooo** **sorry for now updating this sooner, but it's here now so please enjoy, and review. Bye~✌**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy's Pov:

"Ahhhh, it's the weekend, and I want to get ice-cream with Levy...but I have to study for the Mid-terms. "

I'm currently sitting on top of my bed, with my textbook on my lap, and my phone at my side.

I just kept looking back and forth between my textbook, and phone.

"That's it I know what I need to do!" I suddenly exclaimed like those weird people in the animes.

.

.

"So, Lu-chan what flavor are you getting?"

"I don't I can't decide." I answered Levy while stroking my imaginary beard.

I pondered for a few more minutes, but then I saw this kid with his ice-cream, and it looked really good, so why not?

"I'll have the Hazed, and Confused three scoops please." I said, and Levy got whatever Levy got.

Once, we were at our favorite table, and with our ice-creams shortly after. We talked about how we think were gonna do on the Mid-terms, and such, and shortly left after.

I started walking towards the park by myself since, Levy went to go study. As for me I thought I should procrastinate a little longer.

I made my way to a park bench, and decided to lay down onto it.

.

.

I slowly open my eyes to see it's nighttime...WAIT NIGHTTIME?!

I suddenly jerked up only to be meet with salmon colored fluff in my face. Wait salmon? Natsu?

He seemed to be waking up too, was he here when I fell asleep?

Natsu interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, Luce...ya know it's...dangerous to sleep outside." He said while yawning.

Feeling debative (A/N: Is this a real word...no? Well it is now) I decided to retort.

"Yeah? Well you were sleeping outside also." I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, but I'm a guy, it's a lot more dangerous for you than it is for me."

"I don't remember, telling you to care about me" I said with a 'hmph' while turning my face away. I don't know why, but I felt like he was insulting me, and that irritated me.

He took hold of my cheeks, and turned me to face him, and he slowly started inching towards my face.

"N-natsu?!"

His face was just centimeters from my own, I could feel his hot breath fanning onto my now burning skin.

"I can't _not_ worry about you, Lucy"

The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine, but I doubt I was cold, since I have a literal furnace only inches from me.

Then suddenly he pulled away, and grabbed my wrist.

"Where are we going?"

"To your apartment, I can't let you walk home by yourself now can I?"

There it is the infamous grin, that I love so much.

It didn't take long to reach my house, but I wish it did.

.

.

.

.

No one's Pov:

While Natsu was making his way (downtown XD) to his own house, he couldn't help, but think...

 _'Does Lucy really have a fever from staying outside for to long? Her face was pretty red, I'll have to ask her tomorrow.'_

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating this story, but there will be another update, this weekend. Thank you for reading this story. Bye ~✌.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy's Pov:**

 _"I can't_ _ **not**_ _worry about you, Lucy"_

I suddenly jerked up from my sleep, from my dream.

 _'Darn it Natsu always seems to make his way into my dreams now'_

It's been about a week since that night in the park, but I still can't get it out of my mind.

And because of it I almost failed my midterms, luckily the majority of the test was the parts I covered before getting ice-cream with Levy.

I got up from my bed, and did my morning routine before heading out to school.

.  
"Hey, Lu-chan" Levy waved from her desk.

"Hey Levy, what class do we have first today?"

"Umm.. I think it's arithmetic?" her statement sounding more like a question.

.

.  
 **Natsu's** **Pov:**

I was late to school _again._ I really need to fix my oversleeping habit, plus it didn't help that my cat Happy kept stepping on my head when I was sleeping.

I sweatdropped at the memory.

.  
I stepped in the classroom right before the bell rang.

 _'I'm safe'_ I sighed internally.

I didn't really care if I was late to class, but today I had Gildarts as a teacher, and he's really scary.

One time he threw a student against the wall, because he kept interrupting him, is that even legal!?

I wish I could be in Luce's class, but she's in those smarty boring classes.

"Hey Flamebrain, pay attention before Gildarts beats you up, you know because your weak. "

An anime vein popped on my head.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY ICE PRICK!?"

"WHAT ARE YOU GETTING, SO MAD FOR FLAMETARD!?"

and this is how Gray, and I smashed against the wall, by not just Gildarts, but Erza too.

.

.  
 **Lucy's Pov:**

I heard Natsu, and Gray got in trouble with their teacher, and Erza.

I visibly paled at the thought.

Their punishment was Saturday dentition, and they had to help clean the _whole_ school.

I felt bad for Natsu, ah..er, and Gray too.

I then fell into the thought of last weekend again.

 _'I wonder if Natsu remembers that night? '_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 **Natsu's** **Pov:**

"ACHOO" I sneezed, I wonder if I'm getting sick now? Ahhh Luce this is your fault.

"Don't go spread your weird germs Flamehead"

"FIGHT ME ICE PRINCESS! "

"YOU WANNA GO DRAGON?!"

"WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE AN INSULT!?"

"NATSU GRAY, ENOUGH!"

"A-aye"

We ended up getting more dentition for next Saturday also.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for not updating last weekend, I was busy. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Bye~✌**


	7. Chapter 7

**No one's Pov:**

It was a Sunday afternoon with the salmon haired teen.

Being a easily bored person, he decided to text his one and only favorite blonde.

 _Natsu: Heya, Luce ^_^_

 _Lucy: NATSU HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?! (´⊙ω⊙')_

 _Natsu: You remember the night when you were sleeping on the bench?_

 _Lucy: ...yeah_

 _Natsu: Then! ↖(^ω^)↗_

 _Lucy: -_-|| I'm pretty sure that's illegal._

 _Natsu: Anyway wanna hangout or something._

 _He texted all casual like, but for some reason he had this uneasy feeling in his stomach that she'd say no. He didn't like that feeling._

 _Lucy: ..._

 _Lucy: ..._

"AHHH, ANSWER DAMMIT LUCY! "

He was literally sitting on pins, and needles, because why not.

 _Lucy: No ^ω^_

 _Natsu: (╯°□°_ _）╯︵ ┻━┻_ _THEN WHAT WERE ALL THE DOTS FOR?!_

 _Lucy: Lol I said no_

 _Lucy: No_

 _Lucy: NO!_

 _Natsu: Yeah I get it you don't have to repeat (╥_ _﹏╥_ _)_

 _Lucy: Damn auto correct I meant Y-E-S_

 _Natsu: REALLY?!_

 _Lucy: Yup, so what did you want to do?_

 _Natsu: How about a movie, my place?_

 _Lucy: O-okay ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄_

 _Natsu: Okay you get the movie, and I'll get the snacks see you at 8._

 _Lucy: K_

Lucy couldn't just believe what happened, Natsu technically just asked her out. Squealing and dancing around her room like the weirdo she is, lead her to a problem.

"What movie should we watch? "

And thus lead the blonde to pretty much destroy her DVD collection.

* * *

 **Author's Note: pretty short I know, but I couldn't think of what to write, so here you go a text conversation. And yes this is apart of the plot, NOT a special. Bye~✌**


	8. Chapter 8

**Natsu's Pov:**

"Hey, Luce"

"Hey, Natsu"

It was currently lunch time and our friends weren't here today , so Luce, and I decided to eat on top of the roof for lunch.

"So, Natsu what's inside your lunch?"

I simply opened my lunch grinned, while Lucy looked confused.

"It's just chicken, and hot sauce"

"Yep, but it's not just any chicken, it came from a special magical chicken that breathes fire. "

I said while pouring practically the whole bottle of hot sauce onto the mystical chicken.

Taking a bite I looked of at Luce, to see her between sweatdropping, and laughing her ass off.

"W-who told that it was a magical chicken? "

"Gray" I said without hesitation.

Lucy's reaction was... well she just exploded.

"A-nd you believed h-him?!"

"Yep, but by the way your laughing am guessing there isn't a special magical chicken that breathes fire is there"

I said slightly depressed.

 _'Dammit, and it was just fixing to be hunting season!'_ I internally yelled.

.

.  
 **Lucy's Pov:**

 _'_ _I couldn't believe that_ _Natsu_ _believed Gray, yeah sure he_ _is_ _Natsu_ _, but this is just sad.'_

I thought while I continued laughing, before I was interrupted.

"Well what's, so great about _your_ lunch then? "

Natsu asked clearly upset that I ruined the mystical chicken for him.

I completely finished laughing at this point, and showed him my own lunch.

Too say he was shocked was an understatement. What was in my lunch was a strawberry milkshake.

My lunch bag, was a mini cooler, So my milkshake wasn't as melted as it would have been.

"Just a milkshake?" he asked like he expecting some gigantic buffet in my bag, knowing him he probably was.

"Yup, just a milkshake" I answered as I took it out, and started drinking it, while Natsu ate his magical chicken in practically on bite.

"That was good" he said while rubbing his stomach.

"Did, you even chew your food? "

"Honestly I don't remember" he responded causing me to once again sweatdrop.

.

.

"Ah" I said, as I stretched out my bones, it was the end of the day. Levy, and the others never did show up to school.

 _'And I really wanted to tell her about the magical fire chicken'_

I thought slightly disappointed.

"LUUUUCCCCEEE!" I didn't even turn around, because I already knew who was calling me.

"Luce! Gray said you were stupid" was what her said to me, when he finally caught up.

"He what? Why ?"

"He said you were stupid for not believing in the fire chicken. Here"

He said, proceeding to thrust his phone, in my face. As I read word for word, and that's what he said.

"WELL TELL ICE PRINCESS THAT I ALSO THINK HE'S STUPID!" I yelled.

"Luce, only I can called Gray, Ice names"

He said more like whined.

 _'I will never understand their relationship'_

I thought. On the way home we stopped at the ice cream parlor, and got ice cream of course.

.  
Natsu, had spilt his ice cream onto me, and cried for pretty much an hour, about how first I ruin the magic chicken, then ice cream.

Which I then proceeded, to hit him, and walk out the store.

.  
I heard someone's footsteps behind me, but didn't turn around.

When suddenly a arm wrapped itself around my shoulder.

I traveled up the arm to see no other than Natsu, and he was grinning at me for some reason.

"You know Luce, you actually couldn't ruin ice cream, because with you everything is better. " he said with his grinning getting wider if possible.

"Y-yeah whatever"

I said with my fave getting hotter by the second.

 _'I can let my guard down with this one, or I might actually catch fire'_

Was the only thought on my mind, as we walked towards my apartment, I couldn't help, but smile at the fact he admitted he enjoys my company.

* * *

 **Author's Note: THANK YOU SOO MUCH, FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON THIS STORY I'M GLAD YOU ALL LIKE IT. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it. Bye~✌**


	9. Chapter 9

Done. Was the only word that Lucy could use to describe the mood she was in. Why? you ask, well let me tell you. Lucy had just got finished watching the latest episode of Miraculous Ladybug, so you ask again what is wrong with that? Well she's tired of her OTP not getting together, and being reduced to reading fanfiction about them, not like they weren't interesting though.

Sighing she threw the door to the school open, and proceeded to startle just about everybody with her bad-I-don't-give-a-shit attitude. That was until a oblivious salmonette came along.

 _ **~Timeskip to the end of the school day~**_

 **Lucy's Pov:**

 _'Stupid Miraculous Ladybug!, Stupid LadyNoir shipping!'_ I was currently ranting to myself, when I saw familiar salmon tuffs make their way into my vision.

"Hey, Luce!" I looked up, to see Natsu making his way to me, even though everyone was giving him the hoe-don't-do-it face.

 _'Can't Natsu see I'm in a bad mood?!'_ Regardless of what I thought I greeted him back, with the best smile I could muster at the moment.

"Hey Natsu!" cue my fake happy smile.

He seemed confused, which made me confused. _'Does, he know another Lucy, and call her Luce also?'_ It was a stupid question, but I couldn't help, but look around to see if anyone else was this other 'Luce'.

A few moments of silence went by, and he just stood there staring at me, for some reason being under his gaze made me fidget, I don't know why, but it was nerve racking not knowing what he was thinking, or at least not having the slightest clue.

"Hey, Luce are you upset about something?" he finally asked.

 _'Well lying, with this idiot won't get my anywhere, so might, as well them him why'_

With a deep breath I proceeded to tell Natsu about the TV show, and how I was upset about my OTP, and such.

.

.

"Pfffft!"

 _'He's laughing at me?!'_ I mentally screeched.

"W-what's so funny?!" I screamed out loud this time.

"*chuckle* T-that you are *chuckle* upset about people who aren't *chuckle* even _real_ " He made sure to pronounce every syllable in that last word.

"Your so weird, Luce"

"I'M NOT WEIRD!" I finally crack, which causes him to laugh at me more.

Now fuming I take his hand, and drag him out the building.

"Hey, Luce where we going?" He asked me, finally stopping his laughing fit when he realized that we weren't in the school anymore.

"To my apartment, were having a little sleepover, and I'm going to make you understand my pain!"

I declared, with my body turned to him. I was, so fired up you practically see the steam emitting from my body.

.

.

"Hey, Luce got any ice-cream?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I giggle, while making my way to the freezer.

I cam back with just plain vanilla ice-cream, which I saw Natsu visibly scowl at, causing me to snicker inwardly.

But much to my surprise he took, some peppers from his backpack, and proceeded to mash them into his ice-cream with the spoon.

I gave him a WTF-face, and he just shrugged.

I eventually got over his weird habits, and pulled the show up on my laptop, and we began watching.

.

.

.

.

 **Natsu's Pov:**

I've been watching this show, which Luce I have to admit that it's pretty interesting, and infuriating, like HOW DOES HE NOT KNOW WHO SHE IS?!, HE KNEW WHO THAT OTHER VILLAIN GIRL WAS JUST BY LOOKING! EVEN I'M NOT THAT STUPID!

I totally get what, Luce was upset about earlier, but I'm not going to tell her that.

I looked over at, Luce to see her watching the TV show a little too intently. I practically jumped when she screamed at them for not being together, and at Chat Noir for being stupid.

Even though, she acting a little psychotic, she's cute this way-wait what? I didn't think that nope, nopey nope. Luce is like my girl best friend, I couldn't like her that way, I shouldn't like her that way, but what is this feeling. Before I knew it my heart's racing at the speed of light.

"...su, NATSU!"

"Huh?" I said, finally coming out of my thoughts.

"I said, did you like it, so far?"

"Yeah, it was pretty interesting"

"REALLY?! Well if you like it you can, c-come over when the n-new episode comes out or whatever" she said, while looking away, her face turning redder, as she did so.

 _'So, cute'_ I thought.

"Yeah! I'll totally come over, when's the next episode come out?"

"Thursday"

"Perfect" I said, which caused her to smile, and my heart to once again, speed up.

 _'Maybe, I do like my best-friend, after all'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I'll be updating this more frequently now, so look forward to it. Oooo Natsu finally realizes his feelings what will he do with them? Anyway, Bye~** ✌


	10. Chapter 10

**Natsu's** **Pov:**

"Well that was a good episode, just enough LadyNoir moments to keep me at peace"

Lucy said while looking at me.

I then shook my head in agreement.

"Yeah, it was good so what do you want to do now, Luce? " I asked the blonde.

Said girl tapped her chin with her index finger, cutely I may add.

"Umm, I actually have no idea do you have something that to want to do? "

"Well, we could make s'mores?" looking at Lucy to see what she thought, but I was greeted with her hair in front of her face.

 _'Could it be, Luce...DOESN'T KNOW WHAT S'MORES ARE?! '_

"Hey, Luce you do know what s'mores are right?"

"YES, OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT S'MORES ARE! " she yelled er screamed

 _'Luce, sure has a pair of lungs, huh? '_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her mumble something.

"What'd you say? "

"I said..."

"What? "

"..."

"Luce you have too speak up" I said

" I said that I..."

 _'Okay that's it'_ I thought, while one of those anime tick marks appeared on my head.

While she was still mumbling to herself, I slowly started to scoot over towards her.

When I was about half way there she noticed me.

"Natsu what are yo-"

And then I jumped her.

 **Lucy's Pov:**

 _'I'm-I'm dying'_

"N-natsu stop t-tickling me, HAHAHA! "

"Not until you tell me" she said in a teasing tone.

 _'But it's embarrassing'_

He stopped momentarily.

"You going to spill now, Luce?"

"Nuuuuu, I-i won't tell y-you"

He simply shrugged, as if to say suit yourself, and started tickling me again.

At least ten minutes had gone by, honestly I didn't think I'd last this long, but I guess my stubbornness helped.

"Ughh, Luce! "

Natsu whined, as he finally gave up and decided to just rest himself on my stomach.  
I looked up slightly, seeing him pouting like a little puppy.

 _'UGH FINE! '_

"I've never had one before" I whispered, but Natsu seemed to catch it.

Sitting up now straddling me, he looked at me confused.

"You've NEVER had a s'more before? "

"Yeah" I said blushing.

And then he started laughing, which made me blush harder.

' _His laugh is so perfect, wait perfect?! Where'd that come from?'_

I shook myself out my thoughts before I got to deep into them.

I looked at Natsu again, and started noticing more things about him, thanks I initially did.

Like the way his hair is gravity defining, and spikes up just in the right ways.

The way his clothes fit on his body, even though he's wearing a long sleeve sweater, you can clearly tell that there's muscles under it.

And my favorite part, his smile I noticed the way it reaches his eyes like he's genuinely happy.

He had finally stopped laughing, and his eyes got serious. He started leaning closer to me.

It was then that I was fully conscious of out position, him still straddling me.

My face kept turning a darker shade of red I'm sure it was darker than Erza's hair by now.

As he was about a centimeter from my face, I felt my eyes flutter closed on there own, and I waited.

"Hey, Luce you had this piece of fuzz in your hair."

 _'So he wasn't going to kiss me?'_ I thought much to my chagrin.

"Oh" was all I said.

Natsu soon rolled off of me, and checked his phone, and gasped.

"Luce, I have to go home, I forgot I had to babysit my little sister."

"Oh, okay see you at school tomorrow"

"See you bye" he said with a smile.

 **No one's Pov:**

As Lucy closed, and locked the door after Natsu, she slowly slid down said object.

There was no confusing, mistaking, or any other thing you could clearly see the very _very_ red blush in the chocolate eyed teen's face.

But little did she know just outside her door a salmonenette was also in the same state, as herself.

* * *

 **Author's Note: OMG, I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY, explanation start: My family, and I went on vacation where there was supposed to be Wi-Fi, and sadly there wasn't, but I'm home now, and have two more chapters after this one, forgive me if your still waiting for this ? ﾟﾙﾇ?.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Natsu's** **Pov:**

'I almost kissed Luce, and if I'm not wrong I think she wanted me too. Ugh this is too confusing!'

I was currently walking to my house, because I really did have to take care of my little sister. Hope Dad doesn't find out that I forgot, I'll have to bribe Wendy with some of my cookies again.

Thinking of sharing my beloved cookies made me upset, all I could say was sharing is not caring, when it comes to food.

So I decided to think of something else. My mind almost automatically wandered to Luce again, and the way when I was close to her face. The way she slowly closed her eyes, as if saying go ahead. And when I was about too I chickened out.

 _'Knowing you like your best-friend is hard'_

I mentally sighed again. I arrived at my house moments later, opening the door I was immediately ambushed by none other than my little sister.

...and my dad *le gulp*

"H-hey dad, what are you doing home aren't you supposed to be a work?" I asked my voice only wavering a little.

"Natsu weren't _you_ supposed to watch your sister _today?_ He responded totally brushing off my attempt to get me off the hook.

I hung my head.

"Sorry, I was at my friends house, and we lost track of time"

"Gray's house? "

"Ice Princess is my frienemy"

"Erza? "

"No, she's still mad that Gray, and I ignored the teacher the other day, too risky. "

"...Gajeel? "

I sighed tired of this twenty-one questions game he was trying to play.

"No, Metal face is with Luce's friend Levy"

"Luce, who's Luce? "

He asked while getting all in my face, I had forgot that I haven't told him about Luce yet, I've only told-oh no.

"Lucy, is Natsu's girlfr-"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" i screamed while covering Wendy's mouth.

"Oh I see" My dad said whilst wiggling his eyebrows.

"I see my little Natsu is finally growing up" he said while slinging a arm around my shoulder.

"They grow up, so fast" he was fake crying now, it was a bit much which made me roll my eyes.

"Can I go to my room now? " I whined.

"Yes, yes you can"

"Yosh!" I said fist pumping the air.

As I was half way up the stairs, my dad stopped me again, and gave me a bag saying not to open it before I got to my room, I simply shrugged and continued to my room.

When I got there I opened the bag he gave me, my curiosity peaked just a little.

 _'OH MY GOD, DAD! '_

I could practically feel him smirking from down stairs, I quickly ran down said stairs too go knock some sense into my old man.

Wendy had came up to me, asking what was in the bag. I blushed.

"Umm b-balloons" I stuttered, and ran up stairs to my bathroom trying to calm the color on my cheeks down with the water.

 _'We're not even dating yet, and he gives me condoms!'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Lol, I had fun writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it also. Anyway favorite, comment, follow, idk. Bye~✌**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucy's Pov:**

 _*beep* *beep*_ went the annoying sound of my alarm clock.

Not really wanting to get out of bed, but I knew I had to OR Levy would come get me, or worse Erza would come find me, and drag me to school instead.

I shivered at the thought of a mad Erza, having to wake me up.

So I decided that it would just be better to get up now, and avoid the emotional, and physical scaring, that she most likely bring.

I did my morning routine, shower, hair, little makeup, grabbed an apple, and walked out of my apartment locking the door, as I did.

As I was walking to school, I meet up with Levy, and we walked the rest of the way while talking about each other's weekend, me leaving out some *cough* most parts.

~Timeskip~

It was now lunch time, and surprisingly I haven't seen a single tuff of salmon hair at all that day, not even the slightest.

For some reason that made me feel really lonely, even though I was surrounded by my friends; Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, and Erza. Not having Natsu there felt weird.

"Sorry I'm late" said the all to cheery Natsu, you could tell he had over slept since only the front of his hair was brushed, and the back was left looking like a salmon Cockatoo had made its nest there.

"Natsu did you say you were _late? "_ oh no I forgot about Erza's scary side for a moment.

"Er-uh, no I didn't mean late I meant, Uh ate, Yeah! I was ate by a really big bear, and, um he didn't like the way I tasted, so he spit me out. Yeah that's was happened"

We all stood there sweatdropping, I think even Natsu himself was sweatdropping at his own stupidity.

"Hmm, okay then" Erza said, looking genuinely convinced.

Which not only made everybody's jaw open, but if you listen really closely you could hear a walrus from the Antarctic saying "really".

"But you have to buy me strawberry shortcake, for a month. "

"What, no! "

*punch*

"O-okay, Erza whatever you say" Natsu said before knocking out.

I along with everyone else laughed at this. That was until Erza told me to take him to the infirmary.

"M-me? " I said dumbly pointing to myself.

"Yes, now go"

So hoisting Natsu's arm around my shoulder, and my arm around his waist we, well I walked to the infirmary.

~To the Infirmary~

I had finally made it, and placed Natsu on one of the beds that they had. The nurse was out at the moment, so it was just Natsu, and I.

I blushed at this.

 _'Geez, Lucy he's not even awake, it's not like y'all are skipping class or something's_ I mentally scolded myself.

"Hmm...Luce"

 _'D-did he just call out my name in his sleep? '_

If I wasn't blushing before I was now, I felt really embarrassed to have heard that but at the same time I felt really happy it was my name he was calling out.

"Don't eat all the chicken, you'll get fat" he said.

*Punch*

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"

he didn't get an answer, because I was already half way down the hall.

~After school~

 **Natsu's** **Pov:**

"And then it felt like someone slapped me! "

Stripper, and Iron Breath found that just _hilarious._

"Gihi, the only person in there with you was Bunny Girl"

 _'Luce? But why would Luce hit me'_

I couldn't come up with an answer.

"Don't strain your skull, Flame Brain"

"YOU WANNA GO ICE PRICK?! "

"COME AT ME PYRO"

and thus how the stripper, and I got another Saturday detention.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here's the latest chapter , hope you enjoyed. Bye~✌**


	13. Chapter 13

**Natsu's** **Pov:**

"I love you, Natsu"

"L-luce what are y-you saying?" I asked while not really meeting her gaze.

I pretty sure my face could rival the color of my hair.

I looked back Luce, and she was fidgety, it was cute in a way.

"I've always l-liked you Natsu, it's just that I didn't know if you liked me back"

"...Luce"

 _'Of course I like you'_ I thought, as I subconsciously moved closer to her.

"W-what are you doing? "

I was about an inch from her face when I whispered.

"Something I've wanted to do since two weeks ago"

She blushed, and I cupped her cheeks with my hands, slowly moving closer, and our lips finally tou-

*beep* *beep* *beep*

I opened my eyes, only to instantly close them back shielding them from that evil thing we call the sun.

I looked at my still beeping alarm clock, it read exactly seven o'clock

With a sigh I decided too get up, even though it was a Saturday I didn't feel like sleeping in like I usually do for some reason.

 _'I wish that dream was real'_ I thought while sighing once again.

I took a shower, got dressed grabbed my earphones , and decided to leave the house.

I didn't eat anything for breakfast, because one; it's the afternoon, and two; ice-cream is always a better option than real food. (Most of the time)

As I was walking to the ice-cream parlor I remembered that they don't open this early.

I choose to walk to the park, and listen to music while I waited for the parlor to open.

.

I made it to the park, I sat down on a near by bench, and started singing to the song I was listening to quietly.

 **((A/N: English translation will be in bold))**

So, everything that makes me whole  
Ima kimi ni sasageyou  
I'm yours

 **So, everything that makes me whole**  
 **I'll now give it to you**  
 **I'm yours.**

Nee, kono sekai ni wa takusan no  
Shiawase ga arunda ne  
Itsuka futari nara

 **Say, there's lots of happiness in this world, isn't there?**  
 **Someday, if we're together**

I had noticed that half way through the Luce had somehow came to sit beside me, she didn't look bothered by my singing, so I decided to keep going.

Dareka ga kimi no koto usotsuki to yonde  
Kokoro nai kotoba de kizutsuke you to shite mo  
Sekai ga kimi no koto wo shinji you to sezu ni  
Ibara no kanmuri wo kabuseyou toshite mo  
Watashi wa kimi dake no mikata ni nareru yo  
Sono kodoku itami wo watashi wa shitteiru  
So, everything that makes me whole  
Ima kimi ni sasageyou

 **Even if someone calls you a liar,**  
 **and tries to hurt you with heartless words,**  
 **even if the world tries to make you wear a crown of thorns**  
 **without even trying to believe in you**  
 **I can take your side, and yours alone.**  
 **I know that solitude, that pain**  
 **So, everything that makes me whole,**  
 **I'll now give to you**

Once I was done we didn't speak or even move just silence, and I could honestly say it was one of the most comfortable ones I've had in awhile.

I guess love is supposed too be like this though; spending time with someone who enjoys being around you, you don't have to talk or even look at each other just being in the other's company is enough.

Or that's at least what I think.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I was at three am writing this I don't know why but this song came into my head, and this is the product of it, so I hoped you liked this chapter. Bye~✌**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lucy's Pov:**

Natsu, and I were sitting on the bench at the park, I'm wondering if he's also here because he also forgot the ice-cream parlor doesn't open at seven in the morning.

We sat in a comfortable silence, but I just had a question that was gnawing at me for a good ten minutes now since he finished his song, so I was the first to break the silence.

"Umm...Natsu...where did you learn to sing like that?" I asked not only was I curious to why he was singing, I was even more curious because he sounded good _very_ good.

"Ahh, well when I was younger my mom used to sing to me, and my little sister Wendy to get us to go to sleep, but when she died Wendy started having nightmares, and I guess I just sort of picked up where she left off."

"Oh, I'm sorry...about your mom that is"

"It's not your fault, in fact I like having that as one of my last memories of her"

"Are, you here singing for your mom or something?" Even though it seems kinda like a personal question, we've been friends for at least eight months now and I just realized that we don't know much about each other.

"No, I just forgot that the ice-cream parlor didn't open this early"

 _'So I was right about that'_

"Well it's nine now, so you want to come to the parlor with me?"

"Sure, let's go" he exclaimed whilst jumping up from his spot, and grabbing my wrist dragging me to the parlor. When he didn't this I found out another thing about him, his hands are also very warm they give off this comforting aura feel.

.

.

~Timeskip To The Parlor~

.

.

We had made it to the parlor and already ordered our ice-creams, Natsu had go the Firecracker it's a hot cinnamon flavored , with hot cinnamon candies, and hot cinnamon swirl to finish it off. While I just stuck with plain Neapolitan ice-cream which consisted of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice-cream all in the style of a French flag, or maybe it's the Italian flag.

I was too caught up in which flag it more resembled like, to notice that a certain salmonette was stealing some of said ice-cream away from my bowl, and by the time I noticed it was too late seeing as the beautiful dessert already made its way into the culprits mouth.

"Your ice-cream it good Luce, H-hey!"

Seeking my revenge I took my own spoon, and dug it into Natsu's own bowl of ice-cream, and proceeded to eat a spoonful of his ice-cream, it was only fair.

...It wasn't fair even though it was only cinnamon ice-cream it still felt like my mouth was on fire.

"Tsk tsk, this is what you get for stealing other people's ice-cream Luce" Natsu said smirking while shaking his index finger at me.

"WELL WHAT ABOUT _YOU_ THEN?!" I screamed. He cringed but the smirk never left his face.

"I'm _special_ "

"I bet you are"

"Huh?"

"Nothing" I quickly said while resting my head on the table.

 _'That was close'_ Internally thanking god that he didn't hear me I don't need him, "accidentally" spilling ice-cream on me.

I looked back at Natsu, and watched as his face lit up ever time he put the cold dessert into his mouth.

 _'Geez, he may be an dork but his my dork'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Lol** **this chapter, was a little sad in the beginning, but hopefully I made it funnier towards the end, hope you enjoyed. Bye~✌**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lucy's Pov:**

"Luuuuccccee, let's go to the store" I sighed at Natsu's whinging he'd been doing it for the past hour, and a half now.

"What do you need from the store, anyways I thought you already bought this week's worth of hot sauce? "

I asked him, kinda curiously we had just went to the store yesterday after school, and almost got kicked out, because he yelled at the clerk for some reason.

He had mumbled something along the lines of him looking at me weirdly.

Focusing back on the conversation at hand I saw Natsu rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Umm, I kinda eat the rest of your ice-cream so we have to go buy more"

"WHAT?! " I yelled pretty sure my eyes bugging out as I did so.

"I said-"

I didn't let him finish, because I ran too my freezer, and sure enough when I opened the cold box there was no ice-cream.

Slamming the freezer shut I stomped back into the living room, where the culprit was last sited who was practically cowering in fear.

"GO BUY ME MORE ICE-CREAM!"

"That's why I said we should go to the store" he whined again, but o ignored him.

"I don't have time for your excuses were going to the store" I decided while dragging him out my apartment.

~Timeskip to the store~

"Okay, Natsu I'm going to go look for my ice-cream you go do whatever little Natsus do"

He gave me that "really" face, and soon walked off but what didn't see was the huge grin he had when he did.

.  
.

 **Natsu's** **Pov:**

*beep* *beep*

"Excuse me, lark coming through" I said, as I reversed on the said shopping scooter.

 _'Time to have some fun'_ I chuckled darkly.

 **Back to Lucy's Pov:**

It's been awhile since I've seen Natsu, like an hour he should have meet me outside already.

I decided he was probably up to no good, and went back inside to go check on him.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, COPPER! "

What I saw when I walked in was Natsu on a shopping lark scooter , and store mangers chasing him.

I started laughing, because of how weird, and retarded it looked, and soon found myself rolling on the floor.

People in the checkouts were looking at me like I was high on some kind of drug, or something, but I just laughed harder, at their confused faces.

"Luce, jump on! " Natsu yelled, as the scooter was driving towards me.

Quickly I hopped on into the basket somehow, it slowed down the basket but it was still faster than the mangers.

We rode the lark all the way out of the store, and in the rode until it died from lack of being charged.

We were currently laughed about it all, that was until the police showed up, and took us in for stealing the lark.

How were we supposed to lnownyou couldn't take it out the store?!

...oh there's a sigh -_-||

As we were being put in the police car I couldn't help but smile, sure being in a police car was kinda intimidating, but what we just did still made me laugh.

Looking over at Natsu I could she he thought, so too.

That was one grocery store trip I wouldn't forget.

.  
.

"...Natsu where's my ice-cream?"

"I think you dropped it in the store"

At last I never got my ice-cream back, and even worse we had to call Natsu's dad for bail.

The whole time Natsu was glaring at his dad. We're they not on good terms? I wonder.

 _'I'll have to ask later'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the new chapter, please tell me what you think in the reviews, thanks. Bye~✌**


	16. Chapter 16

**Natsu's** **Pov:**

"Hey, Natsu why were you glaring at your dad when he bailed us out?" Luce asked me.

Currently it was lunch time, and we decided that we would eat on the roof today instead of with everyone.

I blushed a little at her question remembering the scene that occurred at my house the week before.

"Umm, he ate skittles" I lied

"Good, know you know how it feels "

I sweatdropped, and apologized.

In my lunch I had brought spicy cheese bread, pepperoni pizza with jalapenos, and hot sauce.

The best kind of lunch there is, in my opinion.

I looked over at Luce's lunch, she had a salad with I think was thousand island dressing, and some chicken...I wonder if it's fire chicken.

"Hey, Luce are you eating fire chicken?"

"What? Why would _I_ eat fire chicken, you know I can't handle spicy food"

 _'Oh yeah, she has no spicy tolerance '_ I thought.

I shook my head sadly, she saw this and asked what?

"You poor thing, you can't ever know the spicy food world joy" I said with genuine tears in my eyes.

I could feel her sweatdrop.

~After Lunch~

 **Lucy's Pov:**

"Hey Levy, are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Umm, I don't think so"

"Good wanna come over? "

"Really?! I thought you were going to spend your weekend with Natsu again, after all you both are dating"

I would've did a spit-take if I had any water, so my mind settled for sputtering, and blushing instead.

"W-hat we aren't d-dating! "

"Who's not dating?"

"GAHHH! "

 _'Speak of the devil_ '

"You, and Lu-"

I slapped my hand over Levy's mouth before she could say too much.

"N-nobody, Natsu nobody a-at all"

He shrugged seeming to buy it.

"Okay, so Luce wanna hang out this weekend?"

"Sorry Natsu I was gonna hang out with Levy this weekend"

"But Metal Face said he was going to the movies with Levy this weekend"

He said seemingly confused.

"Oh, yeah sorry Lu-chan I forgot"

"Oh" I said kinda disappointed, I haven't really been around Levy a lot recently.

"Hey Shrimp, why don't they just come with us? " said Gajeel.

 _'When did he get here?!'_

"My name's not Shrimp, and that's would be perfect! See you on your double date on Friday Lu-chan!" Levy said while walking away with Gajeel following behind.

 **Natsu's** **Pov:**

 _'D-did she say d-double date?! Not like I'm really complaining though'_

I was blushing a little at what Levy said, but decided to play it cool.

I turned towards Luce also was blushing a little, putting on my signature smirk, I waved at her.

"See you on our date on Friday, Luce" with that I quickly walked away before my face could explode in color.

I wished I would've stayed a little longer though, because maybe then I would've heard what she had said.

 **Lucy's Pov:**

What Natsu had said made me blush for the rest of the day, as well as making me really giddy.

Once I got home, I realized something crucial...

.

.  
.

I have _nothing_ to wear, yeah sure I have clothes, but this my first ever date, and it's with Natsu, what do I do?

* * *

 **Author's Note: OMG** **a date! I decided I would finish, and publish the date chapter tomorrow, so look forward to it, anyway thanks for reading. Review, and Favorite. Bye~✌**


	17. Chapter 17

**Natsu's** **Pov:**

Natsu was a little nervous...actually just saying nervous would be one of the biggest understatements of the century.

Presently he was standing outside Lucy's apartment door, hand hovering just a inch away from the actual thing.

He knows he played it off cool the other day, but now he can't run away.

Swallowing down his fear, and gaining some confidence he knocked on the blonde's door.

He heard a muffled "coming" and footsteps approach the door, as seconds later stood in front him a very attractive looking Lucy.

She wore a light pink sleeveless skater skirt dress is what he think they were called, the only makeup he could actually notice on her was her mascara, and eyeliner which made her eyes pop, and more entrancing than normal. She wore black flats, and sported a messy bun not tacky bun.

To say she looked good was also an understatement, she was beautiful.

She started fidgeting, from Natsu staring at her for too long, but couldn't help but blush at the attention he was giving her.

Soon he snapped out of his little fantasies and they made their way to the movie theater.

 **Lucy's Pov:**

 _'I'm so glad I asked Juvia, and Levy for help with my outfit, he was staring at me for awhile so I guess he liked it'_

Lucy thought, she blushed again thinking about the way Natsu was looking at her just moments before.

~Timeskip~

"Lu-chan over here" said the waving bluenette who was standing next to the pierced giant, well giant for Levy anyway.

"Hey Levy, you known forgot to ask but what movie are we going to watch?"

"Hmm...I don't why don't we see what's playing?"

"Okay"

We all walked to the side of the ticket booth, so we wouldn't hold up the line for the people who actually knew what they wanted to see.

"Let's see they movies that are playing are Jurassic Word, The Notebook, and *gasp* Catch me if you can" **(A/N: I know these weren't all out at the same time, but just go with it XD** **By the way there will be spoilers)**

"Hey Levy didn't you want to see Catch me if you can since you just finished the book?"

"Your right Lu-chan we should see that one, what do you guys think? "

They shrugged "What's it about?" they asked simultaneously.

"It's about a guy named Frank Abagnale, Jr. Played by Leonardo DiCaprio worked as a doctor, a lawyer, and as a co-pilot for a majorairline - all before his 18th birthday. A master of deception, he was also a brilliant forger, whose skill gave him his first real claim to fame: At the age of 17, Frank Abagnale, Jr. became the most successful bank robber in the history of the U.S. FBI Agent Carl Hanratty (Tom Hanks) makes it his prime mission to capture Frank and bring him to justice, but Frank is always one step ahead of him." Levy said pretty much giving the them the book summary.

They seemed to be a little interested, so we bought the tickets, and made our way inside the building.

 _'This is going to be fun'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Currently working on the next chapter, of the date there will be more cute moments in the next chapter also, so look forward. Hope you enjoyed. Bye~✌**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lucy's Pov:**

We and had made our way inside the movie theater, and proceeded to get snacks, well I had to go to the bathroom, so I told them I would catch up.

Once I got out of the bathroom I quickly spotted Natsu, and the others I was fixing to walk over there when a male with orange hair that kind of resembled that of a lion grabbed my wrist.

"What's your name beautiful?" he asked

 _'Is he flirting with me? '_ I thought.

Not really knowing what to do in the situation, I tried my best to make an excuse to leave.

"Umm, my friends are waiting for me, so..."

"But princess you have yet to tell me your name, at least give that. "

 _'Wow he's persistent'_ I sweatdropped.

"Umm.. " looking around I didn't see Natsu, and the others anywhere did they already go to the seats?

"...It's common courtesy to give your name first when wanting someone else's in return" I remembered my mom telling me that when I was little.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Leo, but you can call me Loke if you want. Now your name?"

 _'Darn it why won't he just go away?! '_

Figuring the best option was to tell him my name, and leave of course I wouldn't give my real name, so I had to think of something fast.

"My name is Beth-"

I was fixing to tell Loke my name was Bethany when a tan arm made its way around my shoulders.

"I've been looking for you everywhere _Beth_ , come on the movie is gonna start soon"

"Oh, right sorry, um by Loke" I said while awkwardly waving as a goodbye gesture.

On the way to the mini theater which had our movie playing, Natsu seemed a little upset about something, so I asked.

"Hey, Natsu are you okay?"

He glances at me before running his fingers through his hair messing it up a little but still making him look attractive.

"It's nothing really, it's just I didn't like the way he was hitting on you, your supposed to be my _date_ after all." he confessed successfully making me blush fifty shades of red.

"O-oh, okay" I said while tugging on my hair trying to hide my blushing state.

.

.

Once we got into the mini theater, and found where Levy, and Gajeel were sitting we settled right next to them.

The theater was already dark indicating the movie was going to start soon, or at the last the before commercials were.

As the screen lit up, I found a bit of courage and slowly slipped hand into Natsu's one that wasn't occupied with stuffing popcorn into his face.

Once he noticed what I did he made a little chocking sound, thinking I made a mistake I started to take me hand back, but only for it to be gripped tighter.

He leaned in, and whispered in my ear

"It's fine we are on a date" even though he has alreadh said it before it makes me blush everytime I'm just glad it's dark enough, so he wouldn't see it.

But little did I know that he was also blushing when he said it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Second part of the date done, I'll write the third part later today. Hope you liked this chapter, and continue to read. Bye~✌**


	19. Chapter 19

**Natsu's** **Pov:**

We were a little into the movie, I could say it was pretty good so far.

The main character guy pretended to be a substitute teacher for a week, and took them on field trips, and even held student parent teacher conferences.

I couldn't help, but laugh at the scene I could never get away with something like that.

But then I quickly remembered that his mom was having an affair, and his parents were getting a divorce, and he ran away.

.  
.

As the movie went on, I didn't know if this guy was a genius or not. Being able to fool the FBI for (find out the years)

In the end it went to the real Frank Abagnale, and people in the audience started to ask him questions.

He says if you still have your mother and father, give them a hug and kiss while you still can. For the men in the audience, it's not about money or positions or degrees. A real man is faithful and loves his wife, and puts his children first in his life. He says he's done nothing better than to be a good husband and a good father, and that's the best thing he could possible say about his life.

He said once it was over people still didn't really know his face.

Someone had asked him if he would you do that over again?

And he answered : No, it was very lonely, I gave up my teen years, I spent many years in prison. You could never make friends because people don't like to be deceived. If I could live it over again I would not do it. People will tell you life is short, but life is very long. When you make a mistake in life you have to live with that for the rest of your life. As time goes by what didn't bother you then will bother you in the future.

The movie ended after people stopped asking questions, and he talked a little more.

All and all it was a good movie, I looked over to Luce to see that she was kinda of drifting in and out of sleep. All of a sudden her head decided to land on my shoulder.

I blushed as she tried to snuggle in closer to my body heat.

Since the movie was over I didn't know if I should wake her up, or just carry her home.  
I went with the latter, so I picked her up bridal style, making sure that her underwear was covered from the evil perverts out their.

On the way to Luce's house, Levy and Gajeel had went with me because I needed someone to open the door, and lock it.

When Levy opened the door, she placed the key on the counter, and told me to give back to her on Monday.

I thanked her and she left.

I had set Luce down on her bed, taking off her shoes, then moving to tuck her in, and leave.

When I was fixing to make my exit, Luce unexpectedly grabbed my hand.

"..Nastu... Don't leave..." she said.

I blushed.

 _'Is she dreaming about me? Or just half awake? Either way she still wants me here's_  
I sat on the side of the blonde's bed, her hand still in my own.

I heard her giggle a little, and looked at her she was smiling slightly. She patted the spot next to her, as if telling me to lay down with her.

It was very tempting, so I decided to give into temptation.

Taking off my shoes, I gently made my way over to her left, when I got comfortable she slowly turned towards me.

"Today.. was fun"

I smiled at her statement, even though we didn't do that much of what normal people do on dates it was still perfect since it was with Luce.

"Yeah,it was fun"

I heard her giggle once more, before she said.

"It's also... kinda cute when you...get jealous" she said causing me to blush.

 _'Me jealous? I no'_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt something warm touch my cheek, it took me seconds to realize that Luce kissed me.

I started sputtering, while my face was a flame.

Which caused her to release another childish giggle.

"We are on a date after all" she said trying to mimic what I said earlier.

Soon after she fell asleep, and was really out that time.

I grabbed my shoes and left, I came to the conclusion that a sleepy Luce is also a flirty Luce, but I'm not complaining.

 _'Best first date ever! '_ I thought while fist pumping the air all the way back to house.

I could only assume what my dad would say if he found about this.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Date is over! Sorry if I bored you with the movie I just didn't want it to be one of those cliché Romance movies, And THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of your really nice reviews they make me really happy. So I hope you enjoyed. Bye~✌**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lucy's Pov:**

I woke up, and looked at the clock it read 12:45 pm.

I decided that since it was so late I would get up, and do my morning routine even though it's Sunday.

It was really dark outside, I opened my curtains to be meet with the rain, I didn't mind it that much but I was really upset that couldn't go outside.

Mostly because it was pouring like a freaking typhoon out there, or at least in my opinion.

I sat in my living room reading, listening to the rain. I liked the why it pattered against the windows, and the thunder, and lightening that crackled ever now and then.

 _'And then she pressed a feather like kiss to his cheek'_ I blushed at the character's actions.

"I would never do-" I stopped in mid sentence eyes widening.

 _"It's also... kinda cute when you...get jealous" I said, and Natsu blushed._

 _Soon after that I mimicked what he said "We are on a date after all"_

"I didn't!" I screamed recalling the event that occurred two days prior.

 _'I can't believe I did that, what if he doesn't want to be around me anymore? No, Lucy Natsu isn't like that'_

I heard a hard and fast knocking coming from the door.

 _'Who would be stupid enough to be out in a storm like this?'_

I opened the door to, speak of the devil horns other than Natsu.

 _'Oooh that it explains it'_ I sweatdropped

"Natsu why are you here, it's pouring outside?!"

"Yeah I noticed"

Fully looking at him I registered that he was soaked to the bone.

"Oh my goodness, Natsu come in! " I yelled once I realized.

"T-thanks, Luce" he said teeth chattering.

It was honestly fascinating, because normally Natsu is burning up, so freezing to death.

"Um, I have clothes, that you can wear, so go take a shower, and then I'll put your wet clothes in my dryer"

"Thanks Luce" he said while smiling at me.

I showed him where my shower was, and told him just to leave his clothes in the sink.  
After about five minutes, I heard the shower stop, and a groan.

"Hey Luce you never gave me dry clothes!" Natsu yelled all the way from the bathroom.

I blushed, and sweatdropped at my own stupidity.

I quickly walked to my room, and grabbed my men's size sweater, and sweatpants.

Once I arrived at the bathroom I knocked on the door, almost immediately being greeted with Natsu's head popping out the door.

I blushed his hair, even though his usually spiky hair was wet it still managed to fit him just right.

"H-here's the clothes" I shoved the clothes through the door, and made my way to towards the kitchen, to make coffee because obviously I wasn't hot enough.

I had made Natsu, and I out coffee I didn't have to do much to his though since I remembered that one day we were on the roof at school, and he drank coffee which he said he took black.

Honestly I couldn't drink the dark liquid without putting at least some creamer into it.

"Hey, Luce I just noticed this but why do you have guy clothes?"

I was fixing to answer when he cut me off.

"ARE YOU A CROSS DRESSER?!"

"NO!" I screeched.

"I...just like the feel of them, kinda like what they call the 'boyfriend sweater' I've never had a boyfriend to get to wear his sweater, so...yeah"

I said, facing away from him since my face was burning probably hotter than the sun.

 _'I beat he thought that was weird '_

"That's...kinda understandable in a way guys really like that kind of thing, the girl wearing their clothes I mean. " he finally responded.

 _'I'm glad he doesn't think I'm a weirdo'_

"Oh yeah I made us coffee" I said handing him the cup.

"It's black, how did you-"

"I remembered, you'd told me one time"

I saw that he blushed a little at my answer which caused myself to blush.

 _'This is going to be a long storm'_

* * *

 **Authored Note: Them being in a storm will probably last for another chapter. By the way I'm on my spring break, so when school starts again next week I might not update, as frequently but I'll try to at least get a chapter a day out.** **Once again thank you for all your nice reviews, I'm glad you all like my story. Bye~✌**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lucy's Pov:**

"Lucccceee I'm borrred" the salmonenette groaned.

"And what do you want me to do about that? "

I was trying to finish my book like I had been doing, before he got there, but the thing wouldn't be quiet for anything.

"Entertain me" he bluntly stated.

"How? "

"I don't know!" he said throwing his arms in the air, before sinking to the floor pouting as he did so.

 _'He sure is dramatic'_ I internally giggled, at his childish behavior.

"Well, I do have a Wii"

"Really?!" he perked up almost instantly.

"Yeah the games are in that cabinet, over there go pick which one you wanna play, while I go set up the console"

"Kay"

.

.  
.

 **Natsu's** **Pov:**

It had took him a good ten minutes, before he could pick a game, and in the end he just chose the classic Wii sports.

After fighting over who would be first player, after some physical, and painful persuasion Luce got to be first.

At least she let me pick which game we would play though. I picked tennis, after all I am a Wii tennis champ.

.

.

I lost...not just at tennis, but everything.

"I wanna play a different game" I whined

I could've swore I heard her mumble something about me being a sore loser.

 _'I'm not a sore loser I just don't like it when other people beat me at games'_ I tried to reason with myself.

She soon pulled out Monopoly, another one of my best games.

After we set up the board, and distributed the money, we finally picked out our pieces . We had already decided I would go first since Iost at the Wii.

I picked the money bag, because that's what I'm going to need after finishing this game.

Luce on the other hand had picked the little thing you use to sew.

"Hey Luce what is your piece called?" I asked her.

"It's called a thimble" she said while I rolled the dice. "

I got doubles a pair of six. I landed on the electric company since it was the first go around I couldn't buy it just yet.

I got to roll again since I got doubles, I rolled and got doubles again -_-||.

This time it being a pair of three which made me go to Tennessee Avenue, I suddenly got nervous as I picked up the die, because in Monopoly if you roll three doubles in a row you have to go to jail.

So I cupped both my hands and shook the dice around for a good minute before letting them drop onto the board.

Seeing as my dice cane out as a one, and three I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I moved four spaces to land on a chance, so I picked up a card gave it to Luce, and she read it out loud.

" Go to jail – go directly to jail – Do not pass Go, do not collect $200 " she read.

My jaw just dropped, are you kidding me?!

I saw Luce trying to hold back her laugh, so I snatched the card out of her hand, but sadly enough she wasn't joking about the jail thing.

With a sigh I moved my character to the In Jail part of the board.

 **Lucy's Pov:**

I know I shouldn't have laughed, but he has very bad luck when it comes to games I kinda feel bad for him.

.  
.

The whole game consisted of Natsu landing on my property, and having to pay rent, or him just going back to jail, and paying the bail fee.

Saying he had bad luck earlier was an understatement. I sweatdropped just thinking about it.

Soon after another few minutes passed, I won as expected.

As I was celebrating my ultimate victory, Natsu was in the corner sulking.

 _'Poor thing, oh I know!'_ I had an idea.

I got up from the table, and went to the fridge inside was a bottle of hot sauce, I opened the top, and that seemed to get his attention.

Soon he was at my feet with a begging look on his face.

"Can I have some, Luce?"

I handed him the bottle. "I bought it just for you anyway"

He started chocking on the hot sauce.

"J-just for m-me? " he asked, his face was a little red but I couldn't tell if he was blushing, or if was from the chocking.

"Um, yeah I had saw it the store, and figured why not? "

"Thanks, Luce" he said while hugging me.

 _'Well as long as your happy_ '

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow it's already the 21st chapter this is the longest story I've ever wrote before. Anyway thanks for reading, and Bye~✌**


	22. Chapter 22

**No one's Pov:**

The ran had lightened up a bit, so Natsu decided it was time to leave even if he didn't want to it was getting late, and they had school tomorrow.

Lucy had got his clothes from her dryer, and handed them back go him.

Natsu took the clothes, and made his to here bathroom, coming out a few moments later in his faded Blue Jeans, but much to Lucy's confusion he still had her sweater on.

Had she not handed him his own sweater, and as if he read her mind he decided to speak.

"Don't worry I'll wash, and return it, so here" Natsu said while stretching out his hand that had his own sweater in it while looking away.

Lucy was even more confused now than she was before, why would he be giving her his sweater. Did he want to trade or something.

"Um, here you said you like boyfriend shirts, and stuff right? So just think of it like that" Natsu quickly realized what he just said, and started stuttering.

"B-but you d-don't have to take i-it of you don't want t-to." he cursed at himself mentally for stuttering so much in one sentence more than usual.

Natsu was, so focused on avoiding Lucy's gaze that he didn't see that she too had a blushing painting her cheeks.

"Thanks, Natsu" Lucy finally responded taking the sweater as she did so.

"Y-your welcome, I'm l-leaving now, see you on Monday!" he screamed since he was walking away when he was talking.

As Lucy shut her door, and as Natsu continued to walk away they both had the same thought.

 _'Did he/I just call himself/myself my/her boyfriend?'_

The words were like on an endless loop, and neither one of them could say they didn't like the sound.

~Timeskip to Monday at school~

 **Lucy's Pov :**

"Hey Lu-chan" said Levy, as she spotted me, and the seat I saved for her.

"Hey Levy, you got here later than usual huh? "

"Yeah, my alarm decided today was the day it would break on me now I have to go buy another one"

"Oh, I have a spare alarm clock that you can have"

"Really?! Thanks Lu-chan"

We talked for awhile until Levy noticed the change in my wardrobe.

"Hey Lu-chan, when did you get that sweater? "

"Um... Natsu gave it to me" I mumbled, but that didn't stop her from hearing my answer.

But I wish she did since her response was a high pitched squeal, that would put a mouse to shame.

"Are y'all dating now? Is that why you two hang around each other like everyday now? I always knew my OTP would become cannon one day!" she asked, and stated with sparkles in her eyes which kinda creeped me out.

"N-no Levy your wrong we're not dating!" I exclaimed.

I saw her physically deflate. "Y-you mean my ship has sunk before it even sailed" he asked with tears in her eye which I couldn't even tell if they were real or not.

"Yes Levy, yes it did"

After that conversation, we started talking about when class would start the teacher was thrifty minutes late, and this class is only forty minutes long.

"Hey, Luce! " Natsu all over a sudden barged through the door Gajeel following close behind, into the classroom good thing everybody was too wrapped up in their conversations to notice.

He made his way over to me, and sat on my desk.

"I see your wearing my sweater" he said while smirking, that perfect smirk of his.

"You mean _my_ sweater" I corrected

But he just waved me off, and started talking again.

"So how do you like it? "

I blushed at the question, I couldn't tell him I had wore it all night that would seem weird.

"It's warm, and comfy" is what I decided to settle for.

I looked at his face to see him smiling now. He seemed genuinely happy that I liked his-er my sweater.

 _'Even though I washed it there was still some trace of Natsu's fire like scent implanted into the cloth. It made me feel warm and cozy, but like it'd tell him that'_

I thought secretly smiling to myself, as I continued to listen to Natsu talk for the rest of class, since the teacher never came, not that I'm complaining though.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I might update again later today haven't decided yet. Anyway thanks for reading. Bye~✌**


	23. Chapter 23

**Natsu's** **Pov:**

School was over by the end of lunch, nobody apparently informed us that it was a half day.

It was Luce, Metal Face, Levy, and I were currently walking to the ice-cream parlor.

I look at Luce, who was talking to Levy. She was still wearing my sweater, which I'm happy.

I wasn't lying when I said guys like it when a girl wears their stuff, even though I have it to her it still that kinda of effect.

.

.

The walk to the parlor took longer than usual, but we eventually got there.

Walking in we ordered our ice-creams which took FOREVER, because Iron Freak, and Luce didn't know what they wanted.

So while they decided, Levy and I went and picked out our seats, we decided a booth would be fine.

Once sitting down Levy immediately asked me a question.

"Hey, Natsu do you like Lu-chan? "

"Yeah of course, she's like my bestfriend" I looked at her confused, wasn't it obvious.

She facepalmed at my answer.

"No Natsu I mean do you like have a crush on Lu-chan? "

I blushed, and started chocking on what though I'll never know. Which caused the bluenette to smirk, I guess she got her anwser because she didn't asked anything else on that topic.

Shortly after Luce and Metal Brain joined us at the booth, Luce sitting by me, and Metal Brain of course sitting by Levy.

"So what flavor did you get? " I asked turning to face Luce.

"I got pistachio"

"Again? " Levy asked cutting joining the conversation.

"Yeah, I went with my old favorite, since I couldn't decide"

A chorus of 'Oh's rang around the table.

Now it was Levy's turn to ask.

"What did you order Gajeel? " she asked.

"Earl Grey tea flavored"

 _'I wonder if that tastes good? '_ I thought I never had the chance to try the actual tea itself, so I decided to get it next time.

After that thought I started talking to Luce again, mostly about if she was going to let me stay at her house to watch the new episode of Miraculous Ladybug, on Thursday.

The ice-cream came about five minutes later, but that didn't stop us from talking even if it was about nothing.

 **Levy's Pov:**

I saw the way they were pretty much flirting with each other.

Like the way Natsu just technically invited himself to Lu-chan's house on Thurday, she never told me they watch that show together! What other things have my OTP done?

I glanced at Gajeel, who seemed like he was enjoying his ice-cream even though he had that stoic face on while he eat it his eyes gave it away.

I didn't even know that I had started to stare at him till I heard Lu-chan screech, because she spilt ice-cream on Natsu's er her sweater.

She took it off yes she had a shirt underneath, and tried to clean it up, but failing to do so and just creating an even bigger stain.

She seemed genuinely upset that she couldn't wear the sweater anymore.

Natsu tried to reassure her that she could just wash it, but Lu-chan was still depressed.

She didn't even finish her ice-cream!

After awhile we exited the ice-cream parlor, and went our separate ways me with Gajeel of course.

I looked back to get a little glimpse of Natsu hugging Lu-chan. I could see her face, and she was looking at me blushing while doing so, I just gave her a thumbs up before turning around, and catching up with Gajeel.

 _'Not cannon my ass'_ I thought, as the gap between my OTP, and I got larger.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's been awhile since I've done Levy's Pov, anyway I hoped you liked this chapter. Review, Favorite , Follow why not? Bye~✌**


	24. Chapter 24

**Lucy's Pov:**

It's now Thrusday, I'm currently at my apartment studying for an upcoming test.

Making sure that I turned my phone off this time, wouldn't want Natsu distracting me, or me convincing Levy to get ice-cream again.

~Timeskip a few hours~

I woke up to very loud knocking on my door, I had realized that I fell asleep while studying.

 _'That's because it's energy taxing_ ' I thought.

Opening the door, I saw Natsu, standing there with his backpack hanging off one of his shoulders.

"Hey, Natsu" I said stifling a yawn, as I did.

"Hey, Luce I was wondering if I could study with you for the upcoming test? "

His statement took me back a little.

 _'Natsu, studying? It's the end of the world isn't it? '_

I peered my head outside, and looked up at the sky.

"Uh, Luce what are doing?" he asked me.

"I'm waitinf for the sky is falling apart, and the zombies to start popping out" I replied.

He sweatdropped. "That's cruel, Luce"

Turning my attention back to him, I told him that we could study together, and gestured to the inside of the apartment.

.  
.

 **No one's Pov:**

"So...you subtract first...right?" Natsu looked up at me with a very confused face.

 _'This is like eighth grade math! How does he not know how to do at least some of this?!'_

Lucy sighed at thesalmonettebeside her, they were in their senior year, and he still didn't know basic algebra. She facepalmed when he tried to change the subject, and start studying English instead, which they didn't even have a test for!

"Geez, come here" she said, while tugging at his hoodie moving him closer to herself.

This making the both of them blush, both parties very conscious of how close they were to each other.

"L-look, you need to distribute first before you try to subtract or anything" Lucy said trying her best to calm her rapid heatbeat, mostly since Nastu had such good hearing that she irrationally came up with the possibily of him being able to hear said heart beat.

And Natsu was no better than Lucy herself, becasue he had to resist the urge to inhale her scent, it might sound weird to most people, but he just recently found out that Lucy smelt of a mix of Vanilla and Mint, and he couldn't get enough of it, but of course of the sack of acting 'normal' he restrained himself.

Through out their study session the two of them knew there wasn't a need to be so close to each other, but neither scooted away from the other.

Once they had covered all the material that was said to be on the test, they both put away their respective tools. Lucy putting her books on the desk in her room, and Natsu his backpack.

Since they had a lot of time they decided to watch a couple of movies, that was until Lucy noticed that it was getting late, and they had to wake up early for tomorrow's test, much to Natsu's dismay.

 _'Stupid test'_ He had thought.

Walking Natsu to the door was a lot harder than the blonde thought it should be. Even though they would see each other tomorrow she couldn't help the sad feeling rising in her chest, as she was fixing to close her door.

That was until a pair of tan arms wrapped around her torso, pulling he closer the person's chest. She looked up, and of course saw one of her best friends...Of course it's Natsu since he didn't leave yet. The blonde blushed at his sudden action, and even saw a faint color of pink on the salmonette's own cheeks.

"Let's stay like this for awhile" he said into her ear, only for her to hear. Slowly nodding her head, they stayed like that for an eternity it felt like but in actuality it was only ten minutes.

The moment was slightly ruined when Natsu's phone rang, it had been his dad asking where he was, Natsu totally ignoring the adult's question just said he be home soon before hanging up.

He turned back to Lucy they kind of just looked at each other for awhile, but suddenly she felt warmth on her right cheek, but as soon as it came it left taking Natsu with it.

Said boy was already far gone down the street, taking god that it was dark so nobody on the street would see how red his face was, but he also didn't really mind that much since it was worth it.

.

.

.

Lucy had finally came to her senses, deciding it would be best to go back into her apartment and go to bed, but she couldn't even make it past the living room, so she plopped herself on the couch, falling alseep with dreams of a certain salmonette, who was probably fixing to do the same.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's here the 24th chapter \\( ö )/, school's tomorrow for me, so I might forget to update, but I'll make sure to try to remember, so don't hate me. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Bye~✌**


	25. Chapter 25

**Natsu's** **Pov:**

"LUCCCCCEE, I PASSED!" I screamed

Slamming the door open walking into Luce's classroom, luckily it was lunchtime or I would have got in trouble for that.

"You did?!' she asked.

"YEP! " I said giving her the grades paper. "I'm so proud of myself it's my highest score a whole sixty points"

This made her sweatdrop, I wonder why?

"Um, Natsu _this_ is your _best_ score?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I know amazing ain't it? " I bragged.

"So, Luce what did you make on your test? " I asked her.

"U-um, I don't think that really important right now"

"But I want to know" I whined.

"Come on let's go to the roof, since Erza and the rest aren't here" she said while grabbing her lunchbox.

I responded, by simply following her to said roof.

.

 **Lucy's Pov:**

Once we got to the roof, we sat in our usual spots by the railings.

Then suddenly a question popped into my head.

"Hey Natsu where are Gray and Juvia? I know Erza's in a student council meeting, and Levy Gajeel are in the library"

"Ice Prick didn't come to school today, as for Juvia I don't know, but she's probably with him of anything"

I nodded, started eating my food, and so did Natsu.

We talked a lot about nothing important, like why the sky is blue, and stuff like that, Natsu was also still persistent about my test score which I still didn't tell him.

After awhile he started to pull out his dessert, I didn't pack one today for some reason.

He pulled ice-cream out of his lunchbox, what shocked me wasn't that it came out of a non cooled lunchbox, and still managed to be unmelted, nope that wasn't my question, my question was

 _'WHY IS HIS ICE-CREAM JUST A NORMAL FLAVOR, AND NOT HOT OR SOMETHING?!'_

His ice-cream was just plain Vanilla, no peppers, or any type of hot sauce added to it, nothing.

It left me really confused, so confused that I didn't even notice Natsu moving the spoon that came in contact with my mouth, until I swallowed the icy treat. I slightly blushed at him feeding me, but soon my face exploded when I realized we had indirectly kissed.

The next thing I knew, was that the spoon had long left my mouth, was Natsu was already taking another bite of his ice-cream like nothing happened.

But what I was oblivious to was the very fainted blush that dusted the salmonenette's cheeks.

The only thing on my mind was

 _'I wonder what it would be like if we really kissed? '_

.  
.

Soon it was the end of lunch, we picked up or trash, and threw it away. Natsu had kindly walked me back to my classroom where we had said our goodbyes.

When my next class had started I had found it very hard to concentrate, because I couldn't get the thought of wanting to kiss Natsu out of my head.

 _'Maybe one day I'll find out what it's like? '_

* * *

 **Author's Note: The last chapter for today. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I might be slow on updates this coming week, so forgive me in advance. Anyways Review, and Favorite. Bye~✌**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lucy's Pov:**

*cough* *cough*

 _'I can't be sick, I haven't been sick for years! '_ I mentally screamed since my throat hurt too much to do out loud.

 _'I won't be able to go to school either, good thing it's Friday'_

I grabbed my phone, and looked through my contacts on who to text.

 _'I can't text Levy since she's in a meeting, that also rules out Erza. I don't have Gray's number, and surprisingly not Juvia's, so that leaves... Natsu'_

I sighed knowing he was my only option.

 _'Just hope he doesn't do anything stupid'_

 **(A/N: Lucy will be in italics l, band Natsu** **will be bold)**

 _"Hey, Natsu"_

 **"Luce why are you texting me in school"**

 _"Nevermind that, tell the others that I'm sick"_

 **"YOUR SICK?! "**

 _"Yes, now go tell them"_

 _"Natsu? "_

 _"Hello? "_

The blonde sighed while putting her phone beside her, she just hoped Natsu would tell them in the mean time she'll just take a nap.

.  
.

 _'Something smells good'_

Slowly opening my eyes, and rising out of bed. I noticed a towel fall onto the floor, which I didn't remember putting on my head.

My body felt heavier than it did before my nap, but I guess that it was the side effects of being sick.

Making my way to the kitchen, where I decided the smell was coming from, I saw a certain salmonenette at the stove.

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! " i screamed out loud immediately regretting it afterwards when my throat started to sting.

"Shhh Luce, here use this if you wanna talk" he said.

He walked away from the stove, and pulled a white board with a marker out of his bag that was in one of the kitchen chairs.

Grabbing said white board, I wrote my previous question on it.

 _'Why are you here?! '_ it said.

"You said you were sick, so I came to take care of you" he answered like it wasn't a big deal.

 _'And how did you get into my apartment?'_

"Levy let me barrow her key again, you should really make me one of those"

He was acting like coming into my apartment, taking care of me, and making food is normal. I sweatdropped.

Remember that this _is_ Natsu were talking about.

 _'So what are you making?'_ I wrote.

"I'm making chicken soup"

 _'You know how to cook? '_ I wrote with a confused face.

"My sister taught me, how she's really good with medicine, and stuff like that"

 _'How old is she'_

"twelve"

 _'TWELVE?!'_

he laughed at what I wrote.

"Oh, it's done" he turned off the stove, picked up the pot poured it's contents in a bowl, and handed me a spoon. I just started at said bowl.

"Luce, do you need help? " he asked.

I shook my head, and started to spoon up the soup only for the spoon to fall out of my hand, and onto the floor.

 _'Guess that hands alseep'_ I thought while glaring at the silverware.

I didn't notice that Natsu had came beside me, until another spoon of the soup was in my mouth.

 _'Deja Vu'_ I thought while blushing of the scene from yesterday.

.  
.

Natsu continued to take care of me, it was weird that he was so serious about it normally he plays around a lot, but I guess he care when it matters.

When it got dark we sat down to watch TV, as time went on I started drifting off, and soon fell asleep on something soft.

 **Natsu's** **Pov:**

I looked down, and saw that Luce fell asleep on my lap, she looked really comfortable, so I decided to let her stay there for awhile.

I subcousiously started stroking her hair, and it somehow made me tired, so I picked her up and carried her to her room.

By the time I had her tucked in I was to tired to leave. I took off my shoes, and slid into bed next to her. She almost immediately scooted to my side.

While blushing I wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer.

 _'If she wonders why, I'll just say it is a sleeping habit'_

With that thought I fell into one of the best sleeps I've had in a long time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here's today's chapter, I decided since I have school I'm going to do only one chapter a day. So I hope you enjoyed this, and have fun with your spring break. Bye~✌**


	27. Chapter 27

**Lucy's Pov:**

 _'There's something warm beside me'_ I thought as I snuggled closer to said warm thing.

 _'When did I get a pillow like this?...do pillows breathe?'_

I snapped my eyes open, and saw a certain salmonenette sleeping next to me, I blushed at the thought of me snuggling with him.

Then I realized...

"NATSU WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! "

"AHHH, DON'T EAT ME! "

I sweatdropped at his sudden outburst.

"O-oh good morning Luce" he tried to play it off, I guess I'll let it go.

With a sigh I greeted him back.

"Good morning, Natsu"

He smiled at me. "...what? " I asked.

"I see, Wendy's soup payed off your throat doesn't hurt right? "

He was right my throat didn't hurt anymore, and my body didn't hurt that much either, but that was probably because of the sleeping.

"Yeah, thanks"

"No problem making soup isn't so hard anyways" he sat, up fixing to leave the bed, but I grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace.

"L-luce?! "

"No, thanks for staying here, and taking care of me Natsu nobody's down that in awhile" I smiled at him, I saw his feint blush, as he looked away.

What shocked me was that he hugged me back.

"Like I said, it's no big deal" he whispered into my ear, and of course this is the moment my brain decided to register his raspy morning voice.

I blushed, hoping he wouldn't be able to feel the heat radiating off my face.

We stayed like this for awhile. It was silent, nobody was talking just Natsu, and I hugging the best part was that I didn't really know why I did it either. But what I do know that it was comfortable.

 _'He's warm, as expected of my pillow'_

I laughed internally at my joke.

"Hey, Luce?" he said, being the first to break the silence.

"Hmm? "

"I'm hungry" he responded, which I sweatdropped for the second time since waking up.

 _'Of course'_

"Okay what do you want? Pancakes?" I asked him.

"You" I pulled apart from him, with probably the reddest face ever.

"W-what?!" I squeaked my voice probably cracking, as I did.

He looked at me with a confused face. "I said Ew" "I don't really like pancakes" he added.

"O-oh" I said trying to calm down my blush, I somewhat felt relieved that he said 'Ew' but at the same time I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

 _'I can practically hear Levy calling me a pervert'_ I thought.

"Okay then what do you want?

"Food"

"But what kind? "

"I don't know" by this point I was a little irritated.

"Your hungry, but you don't know what you want?" I asked.

"Yup" was his simple reply.

"Well I'm going to make me some food"

I said as I walked off to the kitchen.

"What are you gonna eat, Luce? "

"Probably, pancakes" I responded.

I saw him start to sulk.

"Why don't you like pancakes" I decided to pry.

"I never tried, them to be honest"

"REALLY?!" for some reason I found myself becoming really excited at this.

I told him to sit at the table, and I'll make him some special pancakes, and that yes he has to try them.

While I was busy making Natsu's _special_ pancakes, I almost forgot to make my own. Since I couldn't decide I grabbed the first fruit out the fridge, and decided to go with that flavor. Luckily I got strawberries.

.  
.

"Here you go, Natsu" I said setting his plate in front of him.

He looked skeptically at the poor pancakes, before taking his fork, and stuffing the entire thing into his mouth.

 _'He forgot the syrup'_

I looked at him with a 'well?' look.

As he swallowed, it I slowly started to see his whole face light up, then him start stuffing more into his mouth.

 _'Phew, he likes them'_

I sat down at my own chair, and picked up my own fork, so I could start eating my own pancakes. Then I noticed that I only had two pancakes, where there used to be four.

I glared at the culprit, how continued to eat the rest of his pancakes, like nothing was wrong.

 _'At least ask first'_ I thought while shaking my head.

Currently was happy, why? Because I was the reason Natsu now liked pancakes, yes it's a tiny thing, but in relationships the best moments are make up of the small things.

"U-um, Luce? "

"Yes? "

"Could you maybe make these for me again, one day?" he asked me.

I simply smiled at the salmonenette, and nodded.

"I'd love too" and we continued our breakfast in a comfortable silence.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I kinda want pancakes now XD. If your** **wondering Natsu's** **special pancakes are a Koren** **Pajeon** **Pancake, it has vegetables in it, and goes with spicy soy dipping sauce. Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter, Review. Bye~✌**


	28. Chapter 28

**Natsu's** **Pov:**

"School's tomorrow huh? " she asked in a bored tone.

"Yup" I replied in the same way.

Luce sighed. It was just Friday and now it's Sunday why are the weekends so short, and the weeks so long?

"You wanna go to the arcade?"

 _'I've never been'_ I answered in my head, but agreed none the less.

.  
.

We had made it to the arcade, much to my surprise it was right next door to the parlor.

 _'Why haven't I noticed it until now? '_

I asked myself, but brushed it off because I knew I was oblivious to most things around me.

The arcade was full of games, as expected. It had multiple gaming consoles lined up, old and new. On the right end of the arcade, it had Xboxs, and the other Ps4, and 3's. And on the left it had Ataris, 3Do's, and Jaguars. It was really something.

"Which console do you wanna play first" I asked her.

"Hmm, I want to play... THE 3DO! "

she exclaimed, as she ran for said gaming console. I simply laughed at her, and went to catch up.

.  
.

 **Lucy's Pov:**

"So what game do you want to play?" I asked him, since he let me pick which console.

"Hmm... maybe...this one, Twisted? "

I giggled at his confusion of the title, little did he know that is one of my best games.

He put in the game, and it loaded.

 _'Prepare to me demolished'_

.  
.

The game finally loaded, and decided to pick our characters. Natsu picked Madame Elaine, as he did she said her signature catch phrase **"Call me at 1-900-Elaine! I can read your mind...and you should be ashamed!"** Next was my character his name was Uncle Fez, **"Give mez a chance. What do you say?"** I don't know why but I always thought Uncle Fez was a worm, not a Pez machine.

The game is a fake quiz show, and of course you have to play little mini games. The characters are on a board, and whoever turn it is has to roll the cyber-die (Which is just like a regular die) and whatever you roll is what you land on, there are different squares you can land on:

 **The Challenge Square** (Yellow): Directs the player to pick a mini game for the opportunity to roll again.

 **The Bonus Square** (Green space w/ orange square): Roll again.

 **The Bozo Square** (Red space w/ yellow triangle): Lose a turn.

 **The Wheel of Torture** (Purple space w/ yellow circle): Sends the player to a spinning wheel mini-game where he must match 3 shapes in a row. If he fails, the player's turn ends and he must attempt the mini-game again next turn.

When a player lands on a challenge square, he is taken to The Matrix screen. A randomly chosen contestant will choose a row from the matrix, after which the player chooses a column. The intersecting space determines whether the player participates in a mini-game or takes one of three special actions:

 **Roll Again** : Allows the player to roll the Cyber-Die again.

 **Switcheroo** : The player and a randomly selected contestant switch places on the game board.

 **Bomb** : Ends the player's turn.

And that's how you play.

.  
.

Needless to say I was the winner. Natsu accused me of cheating, so we played again...again... and again.

I won every time, but there were some moments that I thought I might lose, but because of my awesomeness I won.

"I'm borrred, can we go for ice-cream now?" he pleaded.

"Fine" he was already out the door, before I completely answer.

.  
.

 **Natsu's** **Pov:**

"Hey, Luce wanna share a Chocolate Sundae?"

"U-uh sure" her face had a blush on it.

 _'So cute'_ I quickly shakes those thoughts out of my head, and order our ice-cream.

.  
.

"I don't want to go to school Monday" I whined taking a bite out of our ice-cream.

"Y-yeah" she was still blushing, you would think she'd be used to it since we've been sharing stuff recently now.

"Geez, Luce eat!" I said having to feed her for the billionth time, not that I'm complaining much. The way her face looks surprised with a small blush is really cute.

I continued to feed her ice-cream, that was until I was meet with my own spoon full of it.

I looked at Luce. _'When did she pick up a spoon? '_

"Y-you should eat s-some too you know" she said still spooning ice-cream into my mouth.

She was blushing, I was blushing all in all what better way to end a Sunday, than with a Sundae.

* * *

 **Author's Note: it's almost Friday, I can't wait for the weekend. I'm currently eating ice-cream :D rn. What's your favorite ice-cream flavor? Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Bye~✌**


	29. Chapter 29

**Lucy's Pov:**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! "

"Luce, Come on! "

"Nuuuuu"

If your wondering what's happening right now, a certain salmonenette is trying to drag me back to school, and I'm not having it. Why should I have to go?

"Natsu I'm still sick *cough* *cough*"

"Not buying it"

I tried braking free a couple more times, resulting in Natsu putting me over his shoulder. I sighed in defeat, and let him drag me to the hell that was school.

.  
.

"Ughh"

"Told you we should've skipped" I responded to the male's groaning.

"Did I hear you two were going to _skip?"_

Natsu, and I slowly turned around to meet the biggest, and scariest monster of all... Erza.

"E-erza, what that's not what Luce was trying to say, s-she meant that we should've s-skipped eating ice cream y-yesterday" he tried to come up with an excuse.

She looked at me for a confirmation, and which I have her a rapid nod.

She seemed content with our answers, and left. As she did we both let out a breath we didn't know we were holding.

 _ **"We will have an assembly in the auditorium at the start of next period, I repeat We will have an assembly in the auditorium at the start of next period"**_

Said the principal, we didn't have assembles often, so I hope it's not boring soon after the announcement the bell rang Natsu, and I looked at each other, and made our way to the auditorium.

.

.

.

.

 **Natsu's** **Pov:**

I was sitting with Luce to my right on the bleachers, even though there isn't a lot of kids in our school it was still cramped, but at least I got to be squished next to Luce.

"Mic test, Mic test" Everyone turned their attention to the stage, the principal was the one talking honestly I sort of tuned him out, and fell asleep.

.

.

"Natsu, come on wake up" Luce pleaded, but I ignored her, and snuggled closer into what I assumed was her shoulder.

"Natsu get up!" I jolted 'awake', because a angry Luce can be scarier than a Erza.

"What did I miss?" I asked her while wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"The whole assembly"

"I _know_ that, but what was the assembly about?"

"Oh that we are getting a new home-ec teacher, and they picked cards with certain students names on them, and if your name was drawn then you have to be in the class"

"I feel bad for those suckers" I cackled while Luce sweatdropped before speaking again.

"Natsu.. _we_ are two of those suckers"

 _'Why is this world so cruel?'_ I asked to myself sulking in the near by corner.

 **Lucy's Pov:**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! "

"Natsu! "

"Nuuuuu"

"Your right, Luce we should have skipped!"

I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, do want Erza to find us again?!" shaking his head 'no' I removed my hand, and we walked to home-ec, with Natsu still sulking.

Then I had a idea. "Hey, Natsu?"

"Hmm? "

"You know you get to cook, and _eat_ in home-ec right? " I asked already knowing the outcome.

"THEN, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! COME ON LUCE!"

.  
.

"So, I put in the brown sugar now right? " I asked the salmonenette since I literally have no idea how to cook, this cake.

We were making a Pineapple Upside Down Cake.

With a sigh he answers. "No Luce you have to melt the butter first before you mix it with the brown sugar" even though he sighed he was still patient with me even when I accidentally cracked the egg shells in the cake mix, and we had to make it over.

Don't get me wrong I know how to cook, but for some reason when it comes to anything but pancakes, it all becomes a blur.

"Here" I jumped slightly, I haven't noticed that he was behind me.

He put his hand on top of mine.

"Now you tap it on the side of the bowl, and done! " he did while smiling at me with _that_ smile. It almost made my knees go weak.

"Y-yeah thanks N-natsu" I said smiling back at him just as brightly.

Only if I had know my smile had the same effect on him, as his did on me.

* * *

 **Author's Note: if I keep writing about sweet things, I may get fat XD. I also may not be able to update this weekend, because I'm going to my cousins, with no internet DX. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Bye~✌**


	30. Chapter 30

**Natsu's** **Pov:**

"Luce, you lied we didn't get to any of the cake on that jerk teacher did!" I grumbled genuinely upset that we didn't at least get to taste it.

"Sorry, Natsu I didn't think he was going to eat the whole cake in one bite" she looked at me apologetically.

"I MEAN HOW DO YOU EVEN FIT A WHOLE CAKE INTO YOUR MOUTH?! " she then started ranting.

"I wanna eat the cake too" she now had anime tears flowing down her cheeks, so I had an idea.

"We can just make another one at my house" with that in mind she perked up, and hugged me.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

 _'She's so cute'_ her expression right now was just so ecstatic, her eye lit up like stars, geez now I feel like a poet.

"Come let's go now" I grabbed her hand, and we walked to my house.

As we walked Luce moved her hand probably not wanting it to be held, but when I was fixing to let go her fingers intertwined with my own, it felt so... perfect.

.  
.

 **Lucy's Pov:**

We arrived at Natsu's house. Over all the house was a decent size a lot bigger than my apartment obviously. The one thing that was bigger than life itself was the kitchen. I don't mean it was large, no large is an understatement it was HUGE! I bet they could hold the entire season of Master Chef on there.

"You going to gawk at the kitchen all day, or we actually going to cook? " came the teasing remark curiosity of Natsu.

"S-shut up" I said while stomping into said kitchen.

.  
.

While Natsu was melting the butter, I was making the cake mix.

That was until like a pound of flour ended up on my face, and a cackling Natsu on the floor.

 _'Were we even using flour?! Well two can play at that game Mr'_ I smirked internally, walking towards him egg in hand.

"H-hey *gasp* Luce let's not *gasp* do anything irrational now"

I lifted up the egg prepared to smash it down on his head.

"P-put egg down!" *crack*

"WAR! " we then proceeded to stock up on  
random ingredients we grabbed literally out of nowhere, and threw them.

I then noticed how good Natsu was at dodging, and throwing compared to myself.

"N-natsu truce" I said while holding up the while flour, as a surrender flag.

"Fine" he then made his way over to my territory.

Looking up at each other, at the same time we cracked an egg on each other's head. Shortly after we started laughing.

"Y-your a *gasp* mess" he told me.

"Look w-who's *gasp* talking" I laughed taking out my phone camera.

 _'We look like we rolled in trash'_

After our laughing, we just sat there quietly.  
"Hey, Luce? "

"Wha-"

I was cut off with Natsu putting his lips onto mine, then pulling away it was a simple peck, but still had the effect of a regular kiss.

I found myself blushing, he was doing the same. "S-sorry, Luce I ju-"

I pulled him back into a kiss, this time a better one, a passionate one.

*cough* we looked up, to see Natsu's dad?!  
 _'What a bad first impression'_

He then winked at us. "Just keep it PG, until y'all get to his room there are children" he playfully scolded.

Which made me blush more.

 **Natsu's** **Pov:**

 _'Dad, nooooooo, why?!'_

He walked away after that, but not before saying we had to clean the kitchen first.

"N-natsu, what are w-we now? " Luce asked, her voice was so small like she was afraid or something.

I took her cheeks into my hands. "Luce, I've liked you for awhile now, and I didn't really know how to ask you so I'll go for bluntly. Lucy Heartfilia will you go out with me?" I said taking my hands off her cheeks.

She was still for a couple of minutes, and that made me scared.

 _'Did I mess up?! What of she does like me? No she kissed you back, that means something right? '_

I heard her mumble something, so it was her turn to take my cheeks into her hands, she pecked lips. "Yes"

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to force you two together" said LEVY?!

"L-levy what are doing here?! " Luce squeaked.

"I completely agree, I was just about to tie them up myself, Levy"

"Dad?! "

"HOW DO YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?! "

Luce, and I screamed.

"One day we were spying on y'all, and decided to join forces, but I guess we didn't have to" explained Levy.

"I told you my ship would sail Lu-chan"

"S-shut up, Levy!"

 **Lucy's Pov:**

It was a little awkward after we got together because of of those two, but even Natsu himself is weird so I guess I should get used to it.

 _'If we're together, does that mean he's my boyfriend?'_

For some reason that thought casuced me to hug him.

"Luce your a weirdo"

"I'm your weirdo" I responded.

He pecked my forehead, and whispered.

"Yeah you are, your my ice-cream weirdo"

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is pretty much the end, but I've decided to make a much better epilogue. Also for March 30th I've made a one-shot for LucyDragneel550. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to read the epilogue when it's out have a nice day. Bye~✌**


	31. Chapter 31

**Natsu's** **Pov:**

I stood outside of my girlfriend's apartment , probably the most nervous I've ever been in my life.

After all I was fixing to ask her the second most biggest question of our highschool lives.

I slowly knocked on her door, waiting for her to answer.

.  
.

No answer.

.  
.

 _'Come on Luce it's gonna melt! '_ I thought looking down at the bag in my hand.

When she still didn't answer, I almost left but then quickly remembered that she finally gave me a spare key.

After all we have been dating for five months.

Unlocking her door, and quickly putting my bag in the freezer.

"Hey, Luce you home?" I yelled just to make sure she wasn't like sleeping or anything.

"I guess I'll just wait till she comes back"

I decided to lay down on the couch, and before I knew it I was off to sleep.

.  
.

 **Lucy's Pov:**

 _'Book shopping with Levy took a lot longer than I thought'_

I unlocked my door, just to be glomped into a hug.

"Your back!" said Natsu, wait when did he get here?

Shaking off the thought, I made my way inside dragging my boyfriend along with me.

I blushed a little, even though we've been dating for awhile now just thinking about it still has that tingling effect to it.

"So Natsu why are you here? " I asked.

"I wanted to ask you something."

I made a hm sound signaling him to continue, while I put my new books on the shelf.

"Do you have any ice-cream?" I sweatdropped, is that really all he wanted to ask me?

"Yeah, come on its in the kitchen" I don't know why I technically chaperoned him to the kitchen, he knows where it is.

He opened up my freezer, and I saw him take out a bag that I don't recall putting in there.

"Umm, Natsu what's that? " I asked skeptically eyes all narrow looking at the bag.

"I got you something" he says while handing it to me.

It was a plain brown paper bag, nothing special but looks can be deceiving so I decided to look inside said bag.

...It was a chocolate ball...

"Thanks Natsu" _'Even I forgot that I loved chocolate for a second'_ as I was fixing to take a bite, he slapped my hand away.

"WHAT?! "

"NOT YET?!"

"?!"

Natsu then proceeded to take out some more chocolate in a gravy boat, and put it in the microwave to make it warm, and melted.

 _'What is he doing?'_

He then started pouring said chocolate on top of already chocolaty chocolate ball, but then it started to crack, and the shell broke. Inside the shell was a vanilla ice-cream on a chocolate plate, with milk chocolate that said.

"Will you go to the prom, Luce?"

While still in shock, I forgot to answer.

"Um, Luce?"

"Of course!" my sudden outburst scared him, seeing him jump made me laugh.

 _'Can't wait'_

~Timeskip to Prom~

"You ready Lu-chan?" Levy asked me, while she finished up my makeup.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's already prom" I smiled at her.

"Me neither" she smiled back at me.

Levy was wearing a short sleeveless baby blue dress with silver sequins on the chest area. Her hair was completely down, and straightened, she wore very light silver eyeshadow, and clear lip gloss, and she had on blue diamond earrings.

All in all she looked beautiful, prom ready Lucy approved. It was only a matter of minutes for the boys to arrive.

So after she finished my makeup, we took a bunch of selfies.

.  
.

 **Nastu's** **Pov:**

The limo pulled up at Luce's house Metal Face, and I made our way up to the door, but before we could even knock the door was pulled open.

And there she was...

Luce had on a long backless hot pink dress, it also had sequins on the chest area, just like Levy's. Also like Levy she had on diamond earrings, but pink. She had a smokey eyeshadow going on, with light pink lip gloss.

As I looked at her all I could think was how lucky am I too have a girl as beautiful as her.

I quickly looked away, so it didn't seem like I was staring, and I walked up to her, and helped her put on the corsage I bought her.  
"Let's go party! " I yelled while dragging Luce to the limo.

Iron Breath, and Levy were already inside, so onto prom we went.

.  
.

 **Lucy's Pov: (A/N: sorry if I'm switching povs** **too much)**

We made it to prom, and the first thing we did was take pictures. First Levy, and I took one, then Natsu and Gajeel, next all four of us, and lastly Levy and I took pictures with our respective dates.

Now we're on the dance floor the DJ is playing Forever by Chris Brown which I immediately started dancing to.

Natsu following my lead, also started dancing.

I looked over to Levy to see her and Gajeel talking, while dancing stiffly Levy blushing madly, and I think I saw that Gajeel had a tiny blush on his face. I laughed at how cute they were.

"What's so funny Luce?" Natsu asked me I pointed to the couple, and soon he started laughing too.

Moment after, a slow song found its way on. I wrapped my arms around Natsu, said boy looked confused I'm guessing he didn't know where to put his hands, so I guided his hands around my waist. We stood there swaying to the music.

"You look beautiful by the way" he whispered to me.

I blushed, and told him she didn't look that bad either.

"Hey Luce?"

"Hmm? "

"I love you"

Before I could answer he had already pressed his lips against mine, and I kissed back it had been a slow kiss but you could tell that the passion was there. It was one of our best kisses, but sadly oxygen had to step in, and we parted for air.

"I love you too" I finally said.

For the rest of the night we danced to the music, and talked to friends, it was perfect no wonder prom is called the best night of your life, because I'm enjoying every minute of it.

~тнє єи∂~

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, it's finally the end of ice cream weirdos, I hope you enjoyed this story, and I've already started writing a new one, it's going to be called** **Through The Years, it's also NaLu, this story was requested of Lucy Dragneel550. Till next time. Bye~✌**


	32. SEQUEL IS OUT!

I have published the first chapter of the sequel, so go read it !

Link: s/11870059/1/Through-The-Years


End file.
